Succubus X
by Rogue M LeBeau
Summary: The story of my made-up mutant girl. It seems Magneto has been busy since Rogue’s visit to the Savage Lands :P
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's the story of my X-gal, Succubus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
X Millennia: Succubus   
(Part I)  
  
  
A light blue Ford Taurus drove up to the front of the mansion. A woman got out that looked very familiar. Her hair was in a long brown ponytail with a white streak going through it. She was wearing tight jeans, a white shirt, a jean jacket, and leather boots. She had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and there were suitcases still in the car. She slowly raises a hand to knock on the door and it was still raised when the door flew open.  
  
"Back already, Rogue?" a young man with sandy blonde hair asked. "And why'd ya knock?" he looks at her still raised hand.  
  
She continued to blink at him in shock. Her hand finally lowered, though, and she took a step back. The man looked her over, then past her to the car in the driveway. His brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Why'd you change your clothes? What's with the bags and the new car?" he asked. "And WHAT is with your eyes?" He peers into her face, looking deep into her mismatched eyes. Her right one was a crystal blue as beautiful and clear as the sky, while the left was a pure green of a leaf basking in the sun.  
  
"Uh...I be comin' to speak with Professor Xavier," she says nervously with an Irish lilt to her voice. "He be expectin' me."  
  
"What happened with your accent, Rogue?"  
  
"Why do ye keep callin' me that? Me name be Aislinn."  
  
"Bobby, leave her be," a voice said from behind the man and he turned. "She's telling the truth." There was an older man sitting in a wheelchair there.  
  
"Ye must be Xavier," Aislinn smiles. "I be so glad ye be willin' to help me."  
  
Xavier motions her inside and she steps past Bobby Drake, who is still marveling at her appearance. She follows Xavier to his office, all the while looking around with intent at one of the largest house she had ever been in. He wheels himself behind his desk and motions for her to sit in a chair opposite him. She does and tosses her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"Now please, Aislinn," Xavier begins, looking at her with concern, "Begin from the beginning. Obviously, from your phone call I had not expected you to resemble one of the women on my team."  
  
"How could I have been knowin'," she returns with a grimace and then looks out the window. "I had been livin' in Ballyshannon, Ireland for all me life as far as I be knowin'. One day, I be havin' a wee accident, though, when a costumer at me book store touched me bare skin. I be gettin' his memories and all of me own before a certain time be leavin'." She shakes her head sadly. "No one be talkin' to me after that cause of an old superstition from the town about a 'Cursed Maiden' who be havin' no past that a daemon would be comin' for to be makin' her his bride."  
  
"So you found out about the absorption power that way," he says thoughtfully. "And some old tale caused them to shun you. How did you find out about your other abilities? You mentioned a fight. With who, if they were all avoiding you?"  
  
"They were...and it not be a tale, it be true...the daemon be real. The fight had been with him. When he be hearin' there were a lass who be fittin' the description of his bride, he be comin' to claim her."  
  
"And you fought your way free with your new powers. There was something you told me that I found interesting. You said you could control this absorption?" he peered at her with interest.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"The girl on my team, Rogue, can't control hers. Her eyes are also the same color. You also mentioned having an ability that she does not; she cannot manipulate metal."  
  
"And what do ye be thinkin' this be meanin'?"  
  
"I am not sure, but if you would allow me to study your DNA and compare it with Rogue's."  
  
"Anythin' ye be needin' to be doin' to be gettin' to the bottom of this."  
  
"Then lets get you settled in and I can give you a tour of the grounds. We can get the tests out of the way later." He wheels himself towards the door and motions for her to follow with a smile.  
  
----  
  
Later, Aislinn was coming out of her room after she finished unpacking. Xavier had showed her around a bit on the way to her room and where to meet him for the start of the grand tour. She headed that direction now. As she headed down the hall, the rushing form of a young man bumped into her. She reached out and touched his arm to steady them both. He was in a tight black shirt and jeans that clung to him just as tightly. The man looked at her hand and then at her in shock.  
  
"Sorry, I be havin' to be goin' to be meetin' Xavier," she says and hurries off down the hall.  
  
Remy stands there staring after her in confusion. She had touched him, and her accent was different...as musical as ever to him, though. Had her eyes looked funny, too? He started after her. He found her about to walk into the downstairs hall with Xavier. He hurried down the stairs after them.  
  
Xavier was opening the door to the Danger Room when he sensed Remy's presence not far off. He turned with a smile because he was not surprised at all. A woman looking like Rogue shows up; Remy was bound to come around sooner or later.  
  
"Was there something you needed, Remy?" Charles pauses and looks down the hall towards the young Cajun.  
  
Aislinn recognizes him as the man she had bumped into upstairs. "Did I be hurtin' ye upstairs earlier? I not be knowin' me own strength at times."  
  
Remy blinks at her in confusion, then looks at Xavier. "What's goin' on here, Prof?"  
  
"This is our newest resident, Aislinn," Xavier motions to the woman beside him, purposefully ignoring Remy's meaning.  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"Aislinn," she corrects a bit sternly, the Irish pronunciation rolling off her tongue easily.  
  
"Ya know what Remy mean, Prof. She look just like Rogue wit da 'ception o' her eyes. But, she touch Remy skin."  
  
"Yes, she has Rogue's powers and her looks. She can also control her absorption and has a whole new power. On top of that, she has no memories before a few years ago."  
  
The younger man's brows furrowed in concern as he looked at her and then back at Xavier. "Is dis true?"   
  
The older man nods and then goes back to leading Aislinn into the Danger Room. Remy stood there thinking to himself as the new recruit was given the tour of the place. They were just finishing up after he showed her Cerebro when the Cajun found them again. He pulled Xavier aside and leaned down to talk to him privately.  
  
"So, she like a clone...but not 'xactly," he begins and his eyes get hard. "Someone made a clone o' Rogue wit some extra stuff, den hid her in Ireland. Two guesses what da extra power is." He gave the professor a knowing look, daring him to contradict his hypothesis.  
  
"And what do you think this extra power is, Gambit?" Charles states calmly, sometimes he took the bad accent for granted not giving the Cajun the benefit of thinking him smarter then he seemed at times.  
  
"Da magnetism like Magneto do."  
  
"You're right, she can do metal manipulation. And, you know as well as I do that Eric's eyes are blue, also; which would account for the blue eye in her mismatched set."  
  
"So, we gonna go defend Rogue's honor and beat da tar outta Magneto?"  
  
"Not until I have ran my tests on her blood to make sure we are right. Then of course we confront Eric with the results and see what he has to say about this." A slight smile curves his lips. "And then maybe you can show him the error of his ways." He wheels past the younger man and turns to Aislinn, leading her back upstairs  
  
----  
  
Hank smiled warmly at Aislinn as he applied a gauzy patch over the puncture wound he had made while getting her blood sample. "See, that wasn't all bad. If you want, I could scrape up a lollipop." He chuckles.  
  
Aislinn couldn't help but smile in response as she hopped down from her seat. "That be okay, thank ye anyways for bein' so gentle." She holds her hand over the patch as she walks from the room. "I hope ye and Xavier have luck with me sample." She walked out and headed down the hall, all for taking a nap in her room after such a long and shocking day. She idly wondered how long it would be before she had a run in with her infamous "twin."  
  
"Aislinn?" She heard her name as she was about to ascend the stairs to her room and looked around. She saw the man from before and got a bit wary. He stepped towards her, studying her as he did so. "Remy didn' get a chance to introduce himself, earlier." He places a hand on his chest and gives a lopsided smile. "Remy LeBeau, at ya service, chere."  
  
"Ye be feelin' better now?" she asked a bit briskly and started to continue on her way up the stairs when his hand landed on hers where it lay on the banister. She looked at his hand and then up at him. "Aye? Ye be needin' somethin'?"  
  
"Ya and Rogue really are related, ain't ya, chere?" He chuckles at her attitude.  
  
"Well, I obviously wouldn'na be knowin'," she pressed her free hand to her forehead and sighed. "Though, this not be how I be wantin' to start meself off here. I just be a bit tired and be wantin' to be takin' a nap."  
  
"Long day wit a lot of stuff to take in, chere?" He nods and comes around to walk up the stairs behind her. "How 'bout Remy give ya a back massage and make it all better?" His hand leaves hers and rests at the small of her back as he leads her up the stairs.  
  
"That be soundin' nice," she drops her hand and gives him a tired smile.  
  
She walks into her room and sits herself down on the corner of the bed, he sits at the foot and turns towards her back. He reached up and pulled the tie binding her ponytail out, letting it fall in silky waves down her back; then he slipped off her jean jacket. His hands begin to knead the tense muscles of her shoulders and worked their way down her back slowly. She gave small sounds of satisfaction as his fingers worked their magic and her eyes drifted closed. She did not see it coming when he leaned forward and pressed kisses across her neck.  
  
"What the-" she jumped up and spun around with wide eyes, wispy white strands falling into blue and green pools. She stared at him in shock for a few seconds before brushing her hair out of her now angry face, then planting her fists on her ample hips. "What do ye be think ye be doin'?" she demanded.  
  
Remy stood to face her with a smile that was not at all sorry for what he had done. He reached out and pulled her protesting form towards him, she continued to glare up at him. "Remy couldn' help himself, he have a beautiful woman all to himself."  
  
"I hope ye don'na be expectin' me to be swoonin' at ye feet now," she returns with a scowl.  
  
"Nah, ya wouldn' be right if ya did...and ya wouldn' be so cutely angry, chere."  
  
"Oh by Dagda..." she rolls her eyes.  
  
The next thing she knew his mouth was covering hers and her eyes got wide in shock. Her hands pressed against her chest and she knew if she wanted, she was strong enough to shove him through a few walls to break the kiss. But, some part of her brain didn't want to and finally her hands slid up to bury in the hair at the nape of his neck. She melted against him as his hands were roving over her hips and back, one stopping to twine itself in her soft hair.  
  
"Ain't this a sweet sight," a female voice drawled in a Southern accent from the doorway.  
  
Remy reluctantly drew away from her, his eyes lingering over her face and several emotions chasing each other through his eyes before he finally looked past Aislinn to the speaker who had interrupted them. She finally pulled away and turned to see who it was. She immediately gasped and all thoughts of the passionate kiss she had just shared flew from her head as she stared at her double.  
  
"You..." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I made a wallpaper with pics of Succubus that I made from altering Rogue pics. Email me if you would like me to send you one ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Succubus  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It ain't every day ya see yourself kissing someone from across the room," Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. She was lounging in the doorway with a cross look, wearing a dark violet bodysuit with very short sleeves. She wore black gloves that laced up all the way to her elbows, and matching boots that went up to her thighs. Her hair hung shiny and straight nearly to her waist. "This looks mighty suspicious, Remy."  
  
"So this be the one Xavier be claimin' is me double," Aislinn looked Rogue up and down.  
  
"Double? Don't be silly, sugah. You're shorter than me, with mismatched eyes, and you're not as pretty." Rogue inclined her head and looked Aislinn over.  
  
Remy stepped over to move between them. He shot a dangerous look at Rogue. "Ya jus bein' petty, chere."  
  
"Remy, ye don'na be needin to stand up for me," Aislinn stepped up beside him and looked at Rogue. "Ah only be comin' here to be findin' out about meself. Ah now be seein that Ah be daemon spawn. Ah better be goin if bein here is goin to stir wee tempers." She walked past Rogue and started down the hallway.  
  
"Non, Ash," Remy started after her, but Rogue shoved him back.   
  
She stepped out onto the hall and shouted after her clone, "You know why Remy kissed you, right? He's been all over me since we met. You come along looking like me and of course he'd want you too!"  
  
Aislinn turned around and held out a hand towards Rogue with her face a mask of anger. The utility belt that Rogue had been wearing, made of a lightweight metal suddenly sprang off her waist and lifted to tighten around her throat before lifting her on her tiptoes. Rogue gasped and clutched at the belt.  
  
Remy hurried over to Aislinn, he placed one hand on the outstretched arm and the other on the small of her back. "Ash, chere, don' hurt her. If ya anytin like Rogue, ya wouldn' kill someone who is ya twin an' family, really."  
  
"Ah not be seein why anyone would be wantin another of that lass," Aislinn slid angry mismatched eyes to Gambit. "Would ye be preferin Ah take me anger out on you for usin me as a substitute?"   
  
Her elbow slammed into him and he hit the wall behind him. He lowered his head and did his best to shake it clear of the stars that formed for a moment, his long auburn hair falling forward as silken curtains. He lifted his face and moved his jaw a bit before speaking again.  
  
"Rogue jus' a bit confused at seein anot'er o' her an' wit me. Ya bein' her an' all, you should 'stand her reaction. Plus, she probly be a bit jealous." He smirked.  
  
Logan had recently been told along with some of the others about their resident Rogue clone. He had come upstairs to see for himself and found a battle brewing in the hallway with the Cajun slumped on the floor. He wasn't sure which was Rogue, not stopping to analyze what he was seeing, but he ran over to the one that was attacking the other. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side and startling her so that she lost concentration.  
  
Logan finally took a good look at what he had broke apart. He glanced at the belt and then looked fully at the woman he was holding. "You just attacked that girl with her own belt, didn't you? So being the one who just used magnetism, I take you to be the clone." He said gruffly.  
  
Rogue was leaning back against the wall, rubbing her neck which now sported a red ring on it. It would probably be a nice bruise for a day or two. She glanced up at Logan holding Aislinn tightly against him and had another stab of jealousy. First, she seduced Remy and now Logan falls for her? Then rational thought recovered with the oxygen returning to her system. She knew Remy; and Aislinn had done nothing, it had all been the Cajun with the way he was. She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths.  
  
"You know this won't look good, girl. You a clone we invite in and then you attack your double, it stinks of a bad plot." Logan said to her, less menacingly.  
  
Remy stood and smoothed back his hair from his face. "Non, Rogue found us...talking and was spooked o' course. Tings were said and Rogue went a bit far wit her goading Ash." He shot Rogue a look of disapproval.  
  
"Will ye be releasin me anytime soon, now that we be knowin the situation be under control?" Aislinn turned her head to look at Logan.  
  
"Cripes, you do have two different colored eyes. The professor said ya did, but I just now saw it for myself." Logan shifted her in his arms so that he can look her over properly. "Other than that you do look so much like her."  
  
"If ye don'na be mindin, Ah was tired even before this fight and Ah be greatly exhausted now."  
  
He nodded and released her so she could walk to her room. Just outside her door she held out a hand to Rogue who still sat on the floor. "Aye, up with ye, an ye be the first lass Ah be callin sister. Ah spose the siblins be havin their spats."  
  
"Being so much like me, I'm sure thats the closest I'll get to an apology and a truce," Rogue chuckled and let herself be pulled to her feet. "I'm sorry, too. And yeah, sisters have their spats. We being mutants just tend to have more interesting ones." She leaned in close to whisper. "Remy's not a bad guy when he behaves himself, sugah." She smiled and left down the hall to go have her neck checked out in the infirmiry.  
  
Logan followed after Rogue. Aislinn went to go into her room when Remy came up behind her.  
  
"Ya know what she said was false 'bout Remy, chere," he frowned in the direction Rogue left. Then he looked back at her. "I ain't usin ya as a substitute for her. It true, dough, dat Remy glad he can touch the girl he like for once and show her true 'ffections. But, dat not de only reason Remy like you." He kissed her cheek. "Get some o' dat rest dat ya need." He walked off.  
  
Aislinn frowned and closed the door. She had thought coming here would help her sort out her life, but so far it had only made it more complicated! But...at least she was getting answers about her life and what was up with her. They seemed to know who her father was, and she had to stick around and find out. That meant she should behave so they don't kick her out.  
  
=====================  
  
Later, Aislinn emerged from her room hungry. She walked down the stairs and paused in the foyer. Now where did they say the kitchen was again? Oh yeah. She turned and headed in that direction, peeking in once she got there to see if anyone was in there already. She spotted the man who had stopped her from hurting Rogue before and started to back away.  
  
Logan sniffed, lifted his head and sniffed again. He turned and caught the fleeting glimpse of someone in the doorway. He headed in that direction and once there stepped into the hallway, he saw one of the two Rogues heading for the staircase. Well, since she was running from him it must be the new girl, Aislinn.  
  
He hurried after her and caught up to her before she reached the first step. "Aislinn, is it?" He was much better at pronouncing it than Remy. "Were you hungry?"  
  
She paused and turned around to look at him. She glanced around before looking at him. "Well...aye. But, Ah didn'na want to be botherin ye and all." She motioned up the stairs. "Ah'll just be goin back to bed."  
  
"Ya ain't gonna bother me," he took her arm and led her towards the kitchen. "And, ya can't go to bed now, its way to early. I'll get ya somethin to eat, no charge." He grinned as he sat her at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"Ah can be cookin for meself," Aislinn said indignantly and began to stand, but he only pushed her back into a seated position. "Well, at least be lettin me help a wee bit."  
  
"Ya can help me by keepin me company." He moved back to the counter to continue what he had been doing when she had diverted his attention.  
  
She frowned slightly and then shrugged to herself. "Fine, what ye be makin?"  
  
"A steak," he went back to pulling out steak sauce and stuff for a baked potato. He looked her over then motioned inside the fridge. "There's rabbit food in here for a salad, if ya want."  
  
She smirked. "Ah be preferrin the steak." She tossed back her hair and looked him over in return. "What be ye name? Ye never be tellin me, though ye seem to be knowin me own."  
  
"Logan, but my nickname is Wolverine." He grabbed another cut of beef and another potato, then walked back over to the counter. He shrugged. "Call me whichever."  
  
"Ye be a mutant like the rest o' us here?" At his nod she asked, "So what be ye special power, Logan?"  
  
"I heal really fast." He put the potatoes in the microwave before turning the flame on under the frying pan. "And I got claws that come out from between my knuckles."  
  
"Oi, Ah be sure ye be quite a scrappy fighter, don'na ye be?"  
  
He smiled. "We all are here." He motioned to the pan. "How ya want yours?"  
  
"Medium rare if it not be too much trouble."  
  
"Not at all, I like mine just the same." He let them cook for a bit and them flipped them over. "We all got code-names here, for the most part. I expect you'll be needin one if ya plan on stickin around."  
  
"Ah don'na know if Ah will be stayin about, Ah be comin here to find out about meself. Not sure if Xavier be askin me to stay, especially after Ah be attackin me double upstairs." She looked at her feet.  
  
"If you're truly sorry I'm sure Chuck won't be kickin you out. He likes to take in the strays." He smiled at her before taking the steaks out of the pan. He put them on two plates and carried them over to the table. He gave her one and set the other across from her. He came back with the silverware and steak sauce then sat down.  
  
She arched a brow at being called a stray, but dug into steak and let it go. He had been teasing anyways. She took a few bites and then motioned at him with her fork. "What do ye be doin here, then? For Ah don'na be havin a clue, meself."  
  
The microwave dinged finally as he sat thinking of a good answer. "Well we're the good guys if you haven't noticed, I know it may be hard at times to tell." He chuckled and took another bite of his steak. "We try to help other mutants, stop the bad mutants, and help non-mutants, too; even if they hardly ever appreciate it."  
  
"Oh." She blinked at him. "And ye really be thinkin Ah would be able to be helpin ye with this?" She watched him as he got up and rounded the table to go get the potatoes.  
  
"With Rogue's powers and a couple extra, of course, ya kiddin?" He chuckled at her as he took the potatoes out. They seared his hands a bit, but he knew it would be soon gone as he dumped the potatoes on a plate to carry over to the table. By the time he sat down they felt as good as new. "Lets see if I can think of a good nick name for ya." He cocked his head and looked her over.  
  
Her eyes got wide and she carefully sat there under his perusal. He brought up his elbow to rest on the table and leaned his cheek on his fist. She sighed and hoped this wasn't an excuse for him to just stare at her. Finally he sat back and nodded briefly to himself.  
  
"Ya can absorb energy and ya have half the men in the mansion after ya," he teased her, "Ya should be called Succubus."  
  
"Succubus?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "Ye gonna be referrin to me like Ah be an evil daemon?"  
  
He lifted a bite of steak to his mouth and rolled his eyes upward. "Well...if ya can't handle it..."  
  
She waved her fork at him aggravatedly. "Ah be handlin anythin ye can, ye hairy, toothy, foul-smellin thing." She popped a bite of meat in her mouth and chewed while stewing.  
  
"Then Succubus it is," he laughed at her description, sure half the team would agree.  
  
=====================  
  
After helping Logan clean up after supper she walked into the foyer intent on exploring the grounds a bit. She didn't think she needed to go back to her room for her jacket so she just slipped out the front door quietly. She was walking down the front steps, though, as a redheaded couple were coming her way.  
  
The woman looked at her and then smiled while extending her hand. "I'm Jean Grey, you must be the new girl. How are you settling in?" Her slender frame was in black slacks and a green knit top.  
  
Aislinn took her hand with a smaller smile. "Aislinn O'Shawnessy, Ah be gettin along fine as be possible."  
  
"Scott Summers," he pushed his red tinted glasses up his nose. He had on dark slacks and a white shirt under a dark sports jacket. "They call me Cyclops."  
  
"But ye don'na be havin a nickname?" Aislinn looked at Jean curiously.  
  
"Not at the moment," she shrugged with an amused look at Scott.  
  
"Logan be tellin me Ah be needin one," Aislinn gave the mansion behind her a brief glare, thinking about telling him off later. She looked back at them. "He be callin me Succubus."  
  
"Nearly all mutants do, though."  
  
"Ah seem to be havin a lot to learn about bein a mutant," she sighed.  
  
"So where were you going when we ran into you?"  
  
"Ah be bored, so Ah be roamin about a wee bit to be clearin me head."  
  
"Well we were about to do some training with some of the younger students here at the school. Would you like to come along to the Danger Room with us?" Jean glanced at Scott for confirmation and then smiled at Aislinn. "You'll get a kick out of it, I'm sure. You were shown the room on your tour earlier, right?"  
  
"Aye, it be quite a big room." She turned to walk with them back inside. "He be tellin me it be for training, and Ah be supposin Ah be needin the trainin if Ah be stayin on."  
  
"I'll be right back; I need to gather the students," Jean headed for the stairs and nodded to Scott. "He can explain to you about the Danger Room." With that she was up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Aislinn turned to Scott as he started explaining it to her. "The Danger Room uses holographic technology to create a scene around the persons inside the room and pit them in certain situations. There is the control room at the top where one or more person controls the situation variables and the scene, they can even adjust the level of difficulty." He chuckled. "Am I making an sense to you?"  
  
"Aye!" She frowned at him and shook her head vehemently. "Ah not be a total backwards village idiot."  
  
Scott held up his hands defensively. "The thought didn't even enter my mind."  
  
They were interrupted by stampeding feet as a group of young students came running down the stairs. They ran past the two in the direction of the Danger Room, only a couple pausing to greet Scott. Last and a bit slower, Jean descended the stairs with a young woman who had the honey skin that usually denotes those of mixed race. She had light brown hair and lovely almond shaped eyes of the same color.  
  
"Aislinn, let me introduce you to Xavier's other new student," Jean motioned to the dark beauty beside her. "This is Katherine Stamos, otherwise known as Isis. You're both relatively new here and I figured you wouldn't mind someone's company."  
  
Kat stepped forward and extended a slender hand. "Hello, Aislinn. Did I pronounce it right?"  
  
Aislinn nodded and smiled. Maybe she had found someone to connect with here who wasn't after her as a Rogue stand-in. "Aye." She took the hand to shake it gently.  
  
"It's quite a mouthful. May I ask your codename for those days when I might have a cold or something?" A joyful light danced in her eyes and her round, high cheekbones became rosy at her mirth. She was one of those few who looked good even in her work out clothes that she had put on for the training in the Danger Room.  
  
"Ah be thinkin that Logan be dubbin me Succubus," Aislinn thumbed over her shoulder in no particular direction.  
  
"That sure is easier to say. As for me, everyone calls me Kat for short. I heard about you some; word spreads quick here. I've yet to run into Rogue, so I have no basis for comparison here."  
  
"That be just fine with me, lass. Ah be a bit tired of it meself."  
  
"Oh, Aislinn," Jean leaned forward with a concerned look to touch the other woman's shoulder. "We're sorry if that's what we've been doing."  
  
"Nay, ye be fine. It's the male attention that be wearin me a bit raw."  
  
Jean chuckled as she ushered them down the hall after the younger students. "I'm sure it is." She stopped at the door and motioned down the hall a bit. "Scott and I will be in the control room overseeing the training. You can go and watch from there for a bit Aislinn before jumping in, if you like."  
  
"Nay, Ah be fine startin out with the others," Aislinn nodded and walked in with Kat.  
  
=====================  
  
Afterwards, Kat and Aislinn were sitting on the stairs shower fresh and changed into clean clothes. They were both chatting about themselves, and their lives before coming to the school. Aislinn felt a bit of envy at Kat's relatively normal life, compared to the few years she could remember.  
  
"Hey Kat," a male voice from the side called. They turned and it was the young man who had answered the door when Aislinn had arrived. He peers closely at her face to see which of the "twins" it was before smiling. "Hehe, thats the only way I can tell you and Rogue apart. So how are you settling in, Succubus?"  
  
"How did ye be knowin that Logan had started callin me that?" She asked after he used her new codename.  
  
"Half the school already knows." He chuckles. "I thought you would've found out by now just how fast news can travel."  
  
Kat nodded from beside her.  
  
"I'm Bobby Drake, otherwise known as Iceman." He put a hand to his chest and gave a slight bob of his head in introduction. Then he motioned between them. "I take it you both found a partner in crime."  
  
"Aye, be givin me ye money, laddie, or ye be gettin the rough end of me powers," Aislinn waves a finger at him playfully. Then she motions to Kat. "She be about the only one here who not be knowin me double, really. So Ah be feelin a bit more relaxed with her than Ah be with the others at the moment."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about the start of World War 3 happening upstairs earlier." He shook his head and his face got serious. "I can't say much, though, as half the time I seem to be part of a whole love triangle with them, soap opera drama and all."  
  
Aislinn seemed to withdraw away from him a bit at that. "Oh, so ye be another one of them that be wantin her, but can'na be touchin her."  
  
Kat knew from earlier what was going through her new friend's head and quickly interjected. "Oh, don't worry, Succubus. He's not going to be chasing you around like Remy seems to be wanting to do. Bobby is pretty much the only one that CAN touch Rogue because of his ice abilities."  
  
"Really?" Her wide eyes turned to Bobby.  
  
"Yup," He held out a hand that he turned to ice in front of them. "Try your absorption on it if you want."  
  
With a shaky hand, Aislinn did just that. Nothing happened.  
  
"That be bloody amazin!" She murmured. Her wide eyes went to his face and then glanced at Kat.  
  
"Yeah, Rogue thought so, too, when I first did it." Something passed over his features.  
  
Aislinn leaned forward. "So, ye and her be together now?" If this was true then why would she be jealous of Remy...  
  
"No, not really." He didn't say anything else. His smile returned. "If you need anything, though, just ask. Kat can vouch for me, I'm one of the good guys." He chuckled and continued on the journey he had been making when he had stopped to talk to the two lovely women on the stairs.  
  
Aislinn shook her head. "Sometimes Ah not be likin bein the double of that lass."  
  
"Hey, she can't be all bad if cloning her created you," Kat touched her shoulder.  
  
"Well, Ah not be totally her clone. Maybe it be me father's genes that be makin me better."  
  
"No way," Kat shook her head vehemently. "I know who they are saying is your father. And he is like a million times worse. He is one of our biggest enemies."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you have only met her in bad circumstances so far, give her more of a chance."  
  
"Ah guess ye be havin a point." She leaned in close to her new friend. "So, be tellin me more about me scoundrel of a father." 


End file.
